Sonic
Sonic & Knuckles is a video game for the Sega Genesis, released in 1994, and the direct sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog 3. It was followed by Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I, chronologically, but Sonic CD was released earlier even than Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Plot Sonic Dr. Robotnik and the Death Egg have once again survived the previous battle with Sonic, and the Death Egg lands on Lava Reef, the volcano of Angel Island. Robotnik plans to steal the Master Emerald to increase the Death Egg's power, and tricks Knuckles into thinking that Sonic is after the Master Emerald. Sonic races through Mushroom Hill Zone, where he destroys Hey Ho and fights off Robotnik again, before he boards the Flying Battery and destroys Gapsule before fighting Robotnik off again. Sonic jumps off the Flying Battery into Sandopolis, where he defeats Stone Guardian and fights off Robotnik inside a pyramid, through which he enters Lava Reef. By destroying Heat Arms, Sonic causes the lava to harden. He walks through the cool caves of Lava Reef until Knuckles sends him falling to a lower area with a boulder. The Death Egg's thrusters ignite, melting the lava again. Sonic defeats Robotnik in a lava waterfall, hardening the lava again, and enters Hidden Palace, where the Master Emerald is. Knuckles fights Sonic, who defeats him. Then Robotnik steals the Master Emerald, revealing his true intentions to Knuckles despite Knuckles's attempts to stop him. Sonic and Knuckles team up and go to Sky Sanctuary as the Death Egg takes off. Sonic fights another robotic version of himself, Mecha Sonic, and defeats him three times. After the third, most of Sky Sanctuary collapses, sending Mecha Sonic falling, and Sonic boards the Death Egg, where he fights his way through robots, destroying Red Eye and Death Ball, and finally reaches Robotnik, who fights him inside a giant mech. Sonic defeats Robotnik, destroying the Death Egg. Having collected all Chaos Emeralds, Sonic turns into Super Sonic and fights Robotnik in the Doomsday Zone, where he defeats him, supposedly killing him and returning the Master Emerald. Tails catches Sonic with the Tornado as he falls. Knuckles It seems all is well on Angel Island until Egg Robo, a robotic version of Robotnik, attacks. Knuckles goes through Mushroom Hill Zone, Flying Battery Zone, Sandopolis Zone, and Lava Reef Zone, destroying a second version of Hey Ho, Gapsule, Stone Guardian, and Heat Arms, while fighting Egg Robo at the end of Mushroom Hill and Sandopolis, and Robotnik (who has survived) at the end of Flying Battery. Knuckles does not fight Egg Robo at the end of Lava Reef, with a clear path into Hidden Palace, where he goes up to Sky Sanctuary, where Egg Robo has stolen the Master Emerald. Egg Robo captures Knuckles and brings him to Mecha Sonic for death. Mecha Sonic does a Spin Dash, but Knuckles avoids it, causing Mecha Sonic to destroy Egg Robo. Knuckles defeats Mecha Sonic, who absorbs power of the Master Emerald to turn into his super form. Knuckles fights Mecha Sonic again and destroys him, returning the Master Emerald. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Robotnik *Egg Robo *Mecha Sonic Stages *Mushroom Hill Zone *Flying Battery Zone *Sandopolis Zone *Lava Reef Zone *Hidden Palace Zone *Sky Sanctuary Zone *Death Egg Zone (Sonic only) *Doomsday Zone (Sonic only) Bosses *Hey Ho *Gapsule *Stone Guardian *Heat Arms *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic only) *Mecha Sonic *Red Eye (Sonic only) *Death Ball (Sonic only) *Dr. Robotnik *Egg Robo (Knuckles only) Trivia *This game concludes the Death Egg arc *It is implied that Robotnik is killed either aboard the Death Egg or in the Doomsday Zone, depending on whether the player collects all the Chaos Emeralds, given Egg Robo taking his place for Knuckles's story. The later games clearly prove that he survived. However, many fans who knew the original four games as classic games are inclined to ignore all the other games, feeling that they ruined the series either through gameplay or change of style. Category:Games Category:2D games